Bloom Rose Queen
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Set after Ep 151 but before 152. People from Aki's past return and her Black Rose Dragon is stolen. Meanwhile a tough opponent appears before Yusei, can the pair defeat their opponents and can Aki retrieve her most important card? YuseiXAki if you squint
1. Mysterious Assailant

AN  
>"Blah"- Normal speech<br>_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

><p><em>Yugioh 5D's<br>_Bloom Rose Queen

It was a grey and rainy evening in Neo Domino, whilst most of the cities inheritance had taken shelter there were some who had chosen to brave the elements to engage in various activities. In one of the cities many alleyways two of those people who had chosen to go out were engaged in such an activity. Aki hit the ground, landing roughly on her right shoulder causing her to let out a groan of pain [ALP: 0].

Grimacing in pain and clutching her shoulder she looked up at her opponent who was clad in a black hooded robe which covered almost their entire body leaving only the persons arms and lower half of their face exposed. The person had a smirk on their face and a small chuckle passed his/her lips as they held up a card, Black Rose Dragon.

_"Aki…Aki…Aki….Aki…."_

* * *

><p>Aki Izayoi's eyes burst open and she bolted upright, cold sweat dripping off her body and her breath deep and erratic. Looking about she found that was in her room back at her parents' house.<p>

Several months had passed since the Signers defeated Z-one, in that time Yusei had taken up the position once held by his father and was researching Momentum energy, Crow, of all people, was now a New Domino Police officer whilst Jack had upped and left town.

Just then a jolt of pain ran up her right shoulder and looking down at the appendage found it bandaged. A look of shock appeared on the magenta haired duelist's face and looking about found her deck on the table next to her bed and grabbing it quickly spread the cards out on the bed in front of her.

_'Please…still be here…'_ she thought as she checked double checked and triple each and every one of them, however despite this there was no denying the obvious truth. One of her cards was missing, her most important one: Black Rose Dragon.

Just then the door of her room opened and standing in the doorway was her mother, Setsuko Izayoi, the magenta haired woman hurried over to the bedside and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh Aki, I was so worried." The elder of the Izayoi said, tears of relief rolling down her face.

"Momma…" Aki managed to gasp out as her mother's hug was rather on the tight side. After a few minutes Setsuko released Aki from her grip and looked into her daughters face.

"Aki you have no idea how scared I was when they brought you back the other night, I was scared that you were never going to wake up." Setsuko sobbed.

_'Huh, how long was out?'_ Aki wondered.

"Aki, what happened?" Setsuko asked.

Aki stared into her mother's eyes, her brown eyes filled with fear and a longing to know what had happened. "I…I don't remember, my memory is a little fuzzy." Aki lied; it pained her to do so however she didn't want to further worry her mother more the she had done already.

There was a pregnant pause between the two Izayoi women which was only broken when Aki's stomach gave a loud growl causing a small blush to appear on the younger of the two women face.

"I'll go get you something, you just lye back and rest." Setsuko told her daughter, she then rose up from her spot on Aki's bed and headed for the door leaving Aki with her thoughts. However before getting to the door the elder Izayoi suddenly recalled something.

"Oh yes, a letter arrived for you whilst you were unconscious, I left it on your desk." Setsuko said before leaving the room.

Intrigued By her mother's words Aki rose from her bed and rose up, her legs shaking as she did, and half stumbled over to her desk. Using the piece of furniture to stabilise herself Aki picked up the envelope that her mother that her mother had left there and opened it, inside she found a single piece of paper with a note scribbled on it. A frown appeared on Aki's face as she read the word.

_Izayoi-chan  
>I have something of yours and you no doubt want it back.<br>If you want your precious dragon back, then let's get together at the old stomping ground.  
><em>_Love S_

* * *

><p>Setsuko went down stairs and into the living room, inside she found two people inside. The first was Crow Hogan, dressed in the standard Security officer's uniform, and the other was Yusei Fudo, clad in a simple white shirt and black slacks.<p>

"Izayoi-san, how is Aki doing." Crow asked.

"She's fine, she actually just woke up." Setsuko replied.

"That's good." Yusei said sound relieved, "The twins were really worried about her."

"Yeah, it was lucky that Ushio was nearby at the time." Crow said, "It was a good thing that D-Wheel gang we were busting had made their base so close to where Aki's was."

Setsuko stared at the two young men, it warmed her heart to know that her daughter had such a caring friends. Her daughters past was one of loneliness and fear all because of the powers that Aki had developed when her Signer mark had appeared as a child, there wasn't a day that Setsuko didn't wish she could undo the past so her precious Aki wouldn't have to go through the hardships she'd endured, however she knew it was though that mark that Aki had found Yusei and the others and for that she was grateful.

"Well I better be going." Crow announced, "The streets aren't gonna patrol themselves."

"I need to be getting back to the lab as well." Yusei added, "It was good seeing you Izayoi-san, sorry to cut this short."

"Don't worry about it; it's always a pleasure to see you." Setsuko replied she then bowed before the two, "I'm grateful that my Aki has such kind and caring individuals as her friends."

"Hey hey, no need for that?" Crow told her, "Aki's are friend, and we're glad to hear she's fine."

Yusei nodded in agreement. The two then left the house to get back to their lives, on his way out Yusei glanced up at the window to Aki's room.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since Aki woke up. In that time the magenta haired duelist had barley left her room, her every waking moment had been devoted to one thing: rebuilding her deck.<p>

After several hours of sitting at her desk Aki reviewed then rereviwed her newly assembled deck, in her mind there was no margin for error. Remembering her previous encounter she knew that her old deck wasn't going to be strong enough for the task of reclaiming her Black Rose Dragon her deck would have to contain the strongest cards possible. Sitting back in her chair Aki looked down at the stack of cards in front of her.

_'It's done.'_ She thought, _'Every card examined, every variable counted for. Nothing left to chance. Only one thing left to do.'_ Picking up her cell phone she dialled the required number.

Later that evening Aki gathered together everything she would need and stealthily made her way through the house and out of the front door and towards the gates, looking back briefly, _'Poppa…momma, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get wrapped up in my mess.'_

Slipping though she stood outside for a few minutes before a cab pulled up, she couldn't risk her D-Wheel as it would have alerted her parents to her departure. After telling the driver her required destination the vehicle drove off.

* * *

><p>Much later the cab arrived in the city, after getting out and paying the driver Aki walked the rest of the way arrived at her destination, the former Headquarters of the Arcadia Movement, despite the physical scars caused by Earthbound Immortals Aslla piscu and Ccarayhua had been healed the atmosphere still carried an ominous feel to it.<p>

Despite the area being cornered off Aki was able slip through and entered the building, her whole being moving on instinct as she followed the familiar path towards the place she knew where her opponent was waiting: the basement.

* * *

><p>In another part of the building two figures, both clad in cloaks and hoods that hid their features, sat in a room filled with dozens of monitors observing Aki from the moment she'd entered the building.<p>

"Ha, so Izayoi-chan has finally arrived." One of the said, "Was beginning to wonder if she was even going to show up."

"Don't be an idiot Kaixa; of course she was going to come. After all we have this." His companion replied, reaching into her robe the second figure took out Black Rose Dragon, "I'd better be going; it wouldn't be polite to keep our guest waiting."

She then rose to her feet and headed to the door. "By the way, you do know what to do if anyone else shows up."

"Tsk, course I do." The first figure said as his companion left the room.

* * *

><p>After much walking Aki finally arrived in the basement, despite the length of time since she'd been her last she instinctively knew where she was going and it wasn't long till she came across an open door way, light pouring through it as if to light the way.<p>

Stepping through it Aki found herself standing on one of the buildings many dueling field, memorises of these places flooding back to her, having spent many an hour on one of these when she was learning how to use her abilities, or rather how Divine wanted her to use her abilities.

"There you are, so glad you could make it." A voice catching her attention Aki saw the robed figure standing in the centre of the room; the figure took hold of the hood and pulled it back to reveal the light tanned face of a woman with long purple hair and dark eyes.

"Shiori." Aki said simply.

"Glad you remember me." Shiori said in amusement, "And here was me thinking that a big time celebrity like you wouldn't remember all the little people you left behind."

"Don't start with me Shiori, I want my dragon." Aki said sharply.

"What, no time for small talk." Shori said in a mock hurt tone, she then brushed her cloak back revealing her arms, a duel disk already attached to her left, "Very well then, let's just hope you put up a better fight then last time."

A scowl on her face Aki reached into her bag and took out her own duel disk and attached it to her arm, she then slipped her deck into the deck slot. Both players then drew their opening hand. "DUEL!"

[ALP: 4000] Aki glared at her opponent as she drew her first card. "My turn." She announced before selecting a card from her hand, "I play the spell card Miracle Seeds."

Miracle Seeds  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Special Summon 1 Plant type monster with 500 ATK or less from your hand or deck.<p>

"With this I can special summon a plant type monster from either my hand or deck as long as it has 500 attack points or less." A card then slid out of her deck which the magenta haired duelist instantly played. "I play Evil Thorn."

Evil Thorn  
><span>ATK: 100DEF: 300/Level: 1/Attribute: Dark/Type: Plant/Effect  
>You can tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your deck in face up Attack Position. Those monsters effects cannot be activated.<p>

A weed like plant with a spiky black sack attached to it appeared on the field. "Now I use Thorns Ability, by releasing it you take 300 points of damage." The plants fired several thorns as Shiori who used her duel disk to block the projectiles [SLP: 3700].

"I now use Thorn's other ability letting me special summon two more thorns to my field, however these two have their abilities negated." Aki said as two more weeds appeared.

"Now I summon the Tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge." A female ninja with red hair clad in a blue outfit wielding a wakizashi appeared on the field.

Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
><span>ATK: 1600DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Tuner  
>When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.<p>

"I tune both my level 1 Evil Thorns with my level 4 Warrior of Revenge." Aki announced, Rose, Warrior of Revenge then transformed into 4 glowing rings whilst both Evil Thorns changed into glowing orbs which flew through the rings. "Synchro summon, Queen of Thorns…"

Queen of Thorns  
><span>ATK: 2200DEF: 1800/Level: 6/Attribute: Light/Type: Plant/Synchro/Effect  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Plant-Type monsters<br>Each player must pay 1000 Life Points to Normal or Special Summon a non-Plant-Type monster from their hand.

The field shook and from out of the ground emerged a monster that looked to be a cross between a woman and a plant; a pinkish-red bulb grew from out of the top of her head and had green vines instead of hair. On each of her arms was a large maw like that of a carnivorous plant.

Just then Shiori began chuckling and grabbed a card from her hand. "Thank you; because of your new monster I can now summon this: Floral Knight Rose."

Floral Knight Rose  
><span>ATK: 1900DEF: 1200/Level: 5/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>If your opponent summons a monster with ATK of 2000 or more Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

A monster appeared on Shiori's field, a woman with green skin clad in shining silver armor wielding a sword and shield, the top of its helmet was cut away and a rose was sticking out.

"Queen of Thorns special ability activates," Aki announced, "She inflicts 1000 points of damage to anyone who summons anything other than a plant type monster." The plant woman released a barrage of thorns at Shiori who used her duel disk as a shield [SLP: 2700].

"I set one card face down, turn end." Aki announced, a brown backed card appeared off to the side of her monster.

Shiori drew a card. "I play the spell card Royal Garden." She slid a card into the field slot on her disk and the surroundings changed transformed in to a courtyard with a midlevel hedge surrounding the field.

Royal Garden  
><span>Type: Field<span>  
>As long as a monster with Floral Knight in its title is face up on the field any effect damage you would receive is reduced to zero.<p>

"Now I summon Floral Knight Ivy in defence mode."

Floral Knight Ivy  
><span>ATK: 1100DEF: 1800/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Once per turn If a monster on your field is selected as an attack target whilst this card is face up on the field you can negate your opponents attack. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

A monster similar to Shiori's other monster appeared, this one with dozens of green vines growing out of its head and kneeling behind a large shield. "Turn end."

Aki drew a new card. _'What is Shiori thinking, her Floral Knight is 300 points weaker than my Queen of Thorns.'_ The magenta haired duelist thought, _'However I can't ease up, Shiori's too dangerous to go easy on. If I want to get Black Rose Dragon back I have to keep up the pressure.'_ "I summon Gigantic Cephalotus."

Gigantic Cephalotus  
><span>ATK: 1850DEF: 700/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
>This card gains 200 ATK each time a Plant-Type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard.<p>

A large carnivorous plant on legs appeared. "Queen of Thorns, attack Floral Knight Rose…" Aki ordered, "Thorn Burst…"

Both the maws on Queen of Thorns arms opened up and a hailstorm of thorns were fired at Shiori's monster.

"Floral Knight Ivy's special ability activates," Shiori announced, "Once per turn I can negate one of your attacks." The vines on Ivy's head grew and burrowed into the earth and emerged in front of Rose, blocking the thorns.

_'Damnit.'_ Aki inwardly cursed, she then selected a card from her hand and slipped it into one of her spell/trap slots, "I set a card face down. Turn end."

Shiori drew. "I special summon Floral Knight Blue Bell from my hand."

Floral Knight Blue Bell  
><span>ATK: 600DEF: 1500/Level: 2/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>If you have two or more face up monsters with Floral Knight in its title special summon this card from your hand. Increase the ATK of all monsters with Floral Knight in its title by 400. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

Another knight appeared, this one having a blue flower growing out of its head and wielding a spear.

"Summoning that monster activates Queen of Thorns effect; you now take 1000 points of damage." Aki announced. Her monster released another burst of thorns at Shiori; just then dozens of leaves from the hedges willed the air which blocked the thorns. "What the…" Aki exclaimed.

"My field spell, Royal Garden, reduces all effect damage to 0 as long as I have a Floral Knight on the field." Shiori explained, "Now I summon Floral Knight Violet."

Floral Knight Violet  
><span>ATK: 1200DEF: 700/Level: 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>By cutting the ATK of this monster in half you can attack your opponent directly. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

A second monster, this one with a purple flower growing out if head and carrying a cross bow, appeared. "The effect of Floral Knight Blue Bell activates, she raises the attack points of all Floral Knights by 400 points." (FKR 1900→2300 FKI 1100→1500 FKB 600→1000 FKV 1200→1800).

"Floral Knight Rose, attack Queen of Thorns." The knight dashed at Aki's plant/woman and sliced her in two with her sword [ALP: 3900].

"Gigantic Cephalotus's special ability activates," Aki announced "When a plant type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard it gains 200 attack points." (GC 1850→2050)

"Whatever, like it matters. Now I use Floral Knight Violet's special ability, by cutting her attack points in half she can attack you directly." (FKI 1800→900) the fourth knight raised her weapon and fired a bolt at Aki, catching her in the shoulder [ALP: 3000].

Aki drew a new card; although she hated to say it she was trapped. Gigantic Cephalotus could easily destroy several of Shiori's monsters, however Floral Knight Ivy's special ability could cancel out her attack and her monster was still weaker than Floral Knight Rose.

"I summon Dark Verger in defence mode." She announced and two dark green leaves with eyes on them appeared.

Dark Verger  
><span>ATK: 0DEF: 1000/Level: 2/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
>When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field; you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position.<p>

"Turn end."

Shiori drew. "First I switch Floral Knight Ivy into attack mode." The green 'haired' knight rose up. "Now Floral Knight Violet will attack your life points directly." The crossbow wielding monster took aim at Aki and fired another crossbow bolt at her [ALP: 2100].

"Now Floral Knight Rose will attack you Gigantic Cephalotus…" The knight with the rose dashed at Aki's monster and cleaved it in half [ALP: 2050].

"Finally Floral Knight Ivy will deal with your Dark Verger." Shiori's second monster used her shield to crush Aki's. "Turn end." Shiori said in a snide tone.

* * *

><p>Yusei had pulled up outside a condemned building. It had been another long day in the labs and had decided to take his D-Wheel out for a spin in order to blow off some steam when not minutes ago a pulse of pain ran through his body originating from the Singer mark on his arm which began glowing. He knew from experience that whenever his mark glowed that it meant only one thing, trouble.<p>

Changing course he raced through the streets to find the source of problem which lead him here, although he had never been here himself he knew exactly what this place was: the former headquarters of the Arcadia Movement.

Securing his duel disk he entered the building and made his way through the dark corridors until he came to a wide space with a large shaft running down the middle that seemed to go down into the very bowls of the earth.

Despite all the strangeness he's encountered Yusei didn't believe in ghosts or spirits however from the moment he'd entered the building he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know just how correct he was.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the other cloaked figure was watching monitors, all of which depicted Yusei's image. "So…Yusei Fudo eh, must be my lucky day." A smirk appeared on the man's face and pushed a button on a control panel before swiftly getting to his feet and exiting the room.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Well here it is, my very first proper Yugioh 5D's fic, hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

As pointed out this this takes place in the gap between Ep 151 and 152, something to my mind could have happened if 5D's had gotten another season. Seriously why didn't it get one, there was plently of material for one, the remnants of Arcadia could have made for good antagonists. Don't get me wrong Zexal is alright, its been picking up, but I just wish 5D's had gotten one more season.

Anyway some YuseixAki interaction, the part at the end is pretty obvious shipping for the pair. I don't deny that I was a Faithshipping supporter and wanted Yusei and Aki to get together and we almost got it to. Ah, what could have been.

Anywho that's it, my first 5D's story. Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought, di you like it did you not like it etc.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y'all.


	2. Signers Unite

AN  
>"Blah"- Normal Speech<br>_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

><p>Yugioh 5D's<em><br>Bloom Rose Queen_

A noise got Yusei's attention and looking about saw a set of doors slide open revealing an elevator. Yusei hesitated for a moment knowing that it was most likely some kind of trap but relented; if he was going to find Aki then he would have to chance whatever dangers stood in his way.

Entering the doors slid close and the sound of the devises motors creaked into life taking the black haired duelist down into the very bowels of the buildings lower levels. After a few minutes the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened and Yusei found himself in a dingy barely lit corridor.

Just then the sound of a door sliding open was heard and looking about Yusei saw an open doorway, despite how suspicious it was Yusei headed through the doorway and found himself in a fair sized room with the opposite wall made of glass.

Heading over Yusei peered through the glass wall and was met by the sight of a large open space below him with a duel grid painted on the ground people dueling, open was a woman with long dark hair clad in a purple dress and the other was… "Aki…"

Just then the sound of a chuckle was heard and looking round Yusei found a person clad in a black cloak leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough to get here, I hope you like the view." The figure said.

"Who are you, what's going on here?" Yusei demanded.

The figure pushed off the wall and placed himself between Yusei and the door. Then pulling off the hood of his robe revealed a tan skinned man with a shaved head and two yellow lined that started underneath his eyes and ran down his face.

"You may call me Kaixa." The man said, he then reached into his robe and pulled out a duel disk which he secured to his left arm, "Duel me Yusei Fudo, the answers you seek will become known to you by dueling me."

"I don't have any real choice in this do I?" Yusei said mirthlessly.

"No." Kaixa said plainly.

"Fine then." Yusei said, he then inserted his ground deck into the duel disk and activated the devise and Kiaxa did the same.

"DUEL." Both of them cried as they drew their first five cards.

[YLP: 4000] "I'll take the first move." Yusei said as he drew his first card, "I play the spell card Tuning."

Tuning  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Then send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard.<p>

"I send the top card on my deck to the graveyard and add a Synchron monster to my hand." Placing the top card on his deck to the grave a second card slipped out which Yusei added to his hand. "Now I summon Necro Linker in defence mode."

Necro Linker  
><span>ATK: 600DEF: 0/Level: 2/Attribute: Dark/Type: Fiend/Effect  
>You can Tribute this card to select 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster during the turn it is Special Summoned by this effect.<p>

A demonic creature with a skull like face clad in purple robed and carrying a staff appeared on the field. "Now I use Linkers ability, by releasing it I can special summon a Synchron monster in my graveyard." The demonic creature vanished and a familiar squat monster clad in orange armor and goggles appeared.

Junk Synchron  
><span>ATK: 1300DEF: 500/Level: 3 Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Tuner  
>When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.<p>

"I set two cards face down, turn end." A pair of brown backed cards appeared on Yusei's field.

[KLP: 4000] Kaixa drew. "I summon Psychic Snail."

Psychic Snail  
><span>ATK: 1900DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Effect  
>You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.<p>

A large mollusc monster appeared, lightning crackling off its antennae. "Psychic Snail, take out his pathetic monster …" Kaixa ordered, his monster fired off a large blast of electrical energy at Yusei's Synchron monster.

"I play my trap card, Tuners Barrier." Yusei announced as one of his face down cards rose up.

Tuners Barrier  
><span>Type: Basic Trap<span>  
>Select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, until the End Phase of the next turn.<p>

A barrier formed in front of Yusei's monster which blocked Kaixa's attack. "I set one card face down, turn end."

Yusei drew; "I activate my face down card, Graceful Revival."

Graceful Revival  
><span>Type: Continuous Trap<span>  
>Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.<p>

"With this I bring Necro Linker back from the graveyard." There was a small burst of light and the demonic creature was back on the field. "Now I summon Musket Warrior." Yusei announced.

Musket Warrior  
><span>ATK: 800DEF: 500/Level: 2 Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defence Position at the end of the Battle Phase.<p>

A man dressed up as a British Red Coat soldier carrying a musket appeared. "Now I tune my Level 2 Necro Linker with my Level 3 Junk Synchron." Junk Synchron grabbed a hold of the ripcord on its chest and transformed into three glowing rings whilst Necro Linker transformed into two glowing orbs.

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _

Junk Warrior  
><span>ATK: 2300DEF: 1300/Level: 5/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Synchron/Effect  
>"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

In a flash of light a new monster appeared on Yusei's field, clad in purple armor and a massive gauntlet on its right arm with a knuckleduster on its fist. "Junk Warrior gains a power boost based on the number of Level 2 monsters on my field, because Musket Warrior is on the field Junk Warrior gains 800 attack points." (JW 2300→3100).

"Junk Warrior, attack Psychic Snail." Yusei ordered, "Scrap Fist…." The engines on Junk Warrior's back roared into life and the purple warrior hurtled at Psychic Snail.

"Trap card open, Psychic Energy." Kaixa announced, "For this turn all Psychic monster can't be destroyed in battle."

Psychic Energy  
><span>Type: Counter<span>  
>Activate if a Psychic type monster on your field is selected as an attack target, for this turn all Psychic monsters on your field cannot be destroyed in battle. The damage calculation still occurs.<p>

A barrier formed in front of Psychic Snail which Junk Warrior's fist collided with [KLP: 2800].

"Musket Warrior, attack…" Yusei ordered.

"What are you thinking?" Kaixa scoffed, "That runty monster is no match for my Psychic Snail."

A small smile formed on Yusei's lips. "Who said I'm attacking your monster. Musket Warrior can attack you directly." The red coat pointed its weapon at Kaixa and fired off a shot catching the Arcadia duelist's shoulder [KLP: 2000].

"Musket Warrior's special ability activates, after it attacks it switches to defence mode." Yusei's monster knelt down with its weapon held out in front of it. "I play a face down, turn end."

Kaixa drew. "I summon the Tuner monster Mind Master."

Mind Master  
><span>ATK: 100DEF: 200/Level: 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Tuner  
>You can pay 800 Life Points and Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster, except "Mind Master", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.<p>

A brain in a jar attached to a hovering devise that resembled a UFO with several tendrils attached to the sides appeared.

"Now I'll use my Mind Master's special ability, by paying 800 lifepoints I release Psychic Snail and summon a level 4 Psychic monster from my deck. Like my Telekinetic Shocker." In a flash Psychic Snail vanished and a card slid out of Kaixa's deck which he played a man clad in what looked like a red and black space suit appeared [KLP: 1200].

Telekinetic Shocker  
><span>ATK: 1700DEF: 700/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Effect  
>If a Psychic-Type monster would be destroyed, you can pay 500 Life Points and destroy this card instead.<p>

Kaixa then took another card from his hand. "Now I play the spell Premature Burial, by paying another 800 points I can raise one of my monsters from the grave, like for instance my Psychic Snail."

Premature Burial  
><span>Type: Equip Spell<span>  
>Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.<p>

The mollusc monster reappeared [KLP: 500].

"Are you confused Yusei, are you wondering why I keep reducing my life points?" Kaixa asked in a smug tone, "Well don't worry I assure you it's all worth it. Because now I tune my Level 4 Telekinetic Shocker with my Level 1 Mind Master to Synchro summon…Magical Android".

The brain in the jar changed into a single glowing ring whilst Shocker transformed into four glowing orbs and a woman clad in a white blue and yellow costume welding a bizarre looking axe and shield weapon.

Magical Android  
><span>ATK: 2400DEF: 1700/Level: 5/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Synchro/Effect  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>During your End Phase, gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.

"Now I play the spell card Psychic Dimension Hole."

Psychic Dimension Hole  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Select 1 up Monster card on the field and remove it from play until the owner of the selected Monsters players next Standby Phase.<p>

"With this I remove your Musket Warrior from play until your standby phase." A hole filled with multi-coloured energies opened up under Yusei's monster and was dragged down into it. "Now with your Musket Warrior gone, your Junk Warrior loses its power boost." (JW 3100→2300)

"Magical Android, destroy his Junk Warrior…" Kaixa commanded and his monster used its weapon to slice one of Yusei's signature monsters in two [YLP: 3900].

"Trap card open, Synchro Spirits." Yusei announced, "By removing a Synchro monster in my graveyard from play I can resummons the monsters I used to summon it."

Synchro Spirits  
><span>Type: Basic<span>  
>Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play. Then, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.<p>

Both Junk Synchron and Necro Linker reappeared. "Tsk, Psychic Snail destroy Junk Synchron." Kaixa ordered and once again the mollusc unleashed another electrical barrage on Yusei's Tuner only this time it succeeded in destroying it [YLP: 3300].

"Now I use Magical Androids special ability." Kaixa said, "During my end phase she grants me 600 life points for each Psychic monster on my field, since I have two I gain 1200 lifepoints." [KLP: 1700].

"I must say you're proving to be something of a disappointment Yusei; I'd thought Neo Domino's Duel King would offer more of a challenge." Kaixa said, "Then again it comes as no surprise to me. After all Shiori and I figured if Izayoi-chan got into trouble that one or all her little Signer friends would come running and I was ready for whoever showed up, you…Jack Atlas…Crow Hogan or those twins. Speaking of Izayoai why don't we check in on how she's getting on with Shiori, I want to hear her cries of pain."

Reaching into his cloak Kaixa took out a remote and hitting a button the sounds of the battle going on between the two female duelists was heard.

* * *

><p>"Shiori, tell me why are you doing this?" Aki asked, "Why did you steal my dragon? What is this all about?"<p>

"It's very simple Izayoi-chan, this is about revenge." Shiori spat, "Revenge for what you did, this is revenge for Divine."

"Divine?" Aki exclaimed, "Divine is dead."

"Yes and his blood is on your hands." Shiori said sharply.

"What are you talking about; I had nothing to do with Divine's death. He was killed by the Dark Signers." Aki said.

"That maybe but if it weren't for you then they wouldn't have attacked our home." Shiori snapped, "Despite all Divine did for you, he took you in when your parents kicked you out of the house and you seen as a freak by the rest of your classmates. He took you in, put a roof over your head, taught you how to use your powers and how do you repay him? You allowed him to be killed, the single beacon of hope people like us had and you allowed it to be snuffed out."

* * *

><p>Up above Yusei shot a cold look at Kaixa. "So that's what this is all about." He said in a cold tone, "You two honestly believe Aki is responsible for Divine's death."<p>

"Wow, you catch on quick." Kaixa said snidely, "But don't think for a moment that Izayoi is the only one who needs to pay but you as well Yusei. You filled her head with stuff like friendship and caring and other worthless garbage like that, you turned her against us. If it weren't for you Izayoi would still be on our side and psychics wouldn't have to live in fear of being singled out and persecuted."

* * *

><p>"Shiori, listen to me. Divine was not the man you seem to think he was." Aki pleaded with her opponent, "There was I time I thought like you, I believed in what he told me and thought he knew what was best for people with psychic powers. I…I truly thought he cared for me."<p>

She paused a moment to wipe away a single tear rolled down her cheek. "That was until I learned what kind of person he really was. He didn't care for me at all, he only saw me for my abilities and how he could use them for his own ambitions. Not just me but all of us, we were nothing but pawns to him. To be used and disposed of once he had no more use for us."

* * *

><p>"Listen to her words Kaixa." Yusei told the man opposite him, "Divine was nothing but a petty little sadist, a megalomaniac with a god complex. To him both you Aki and everyone in the Movement were nothing but tools, to do his dirty work until you were of no more use."<p>

* * *

><p>Down below there was nothing but silence, a silence that was broken by the sound of a chuckle that grew louder and to Aki's surprise a smirk spread across Shiori's face.<p>

"So what." The purple haired woman said, "Kaixa and I were quite aware of what Divine was planning, a world where psychics are the dominate species on the planet and each and every one of us was committed to that goal. Once I have done away with you Kaixa and I will rebuild the Arcadia Movement even stronger and more powerful than before. We will do this all for Divine's vision, and create a world for psychics everywhere."

* * *

><p>Yusei was stunned at this revelation, "So you knew? You knew what kind of person that madman was and yet you two were still willing to go along with his insane plan."<p>

"I'd hold your tongue Yusei, Divine was a visionary and it is you who are the fool if you cannot see that." Kaixa retorted, "First I will defeat you and when word gets out that Neo Domino's champion has been defeated people will flock to the Arcadia Movement seeking protection, from there we will sought through the trash and find the most powerful psychics. Once our numbers are great enough we will take our rightful place as the rulers of this planet."

* * *

><p>Back down below Aki stood ridged to the spot, she'd hoped revealing what Divine's true motives were would convince Shiori to surrender and hand Black Rose back to her. It made her wonder just how many others had been aware of Divine's true plans.<p>

_'There's no way to get through to Shiori, there's only one thing I can do.'_ She drew her new card and looked at what it was. _'This card…its special ability is quite powerful but because of Shori's Ivy it's not much good to me right now.'_

She then glanced over at her face down cards. _'Of course.'_

"I summon Seed of Flames in attack mode." A strange looking plant grew out of the earth; its wood like stem began changing into what roughly resembled a body with large feet short stumpy legs and long gangly arms whilst the flower part burst open releasing a jet of flames.

Seed of Flame  
><span>ATK: 1600DEF: 1200/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Plant/Effect  
>When this card you control is destroyed by a Card effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster except "Seed of Flame", from your Graveyard. Also, Special Summon 1 "Seed Token" (Plant-TypeEARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defence Position. This Token cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

"Now Seed of Flames, destroy Floral Knight Bluebell." Aki ordered and her monster released a stream of flames at the plant warrior.

"Useless." Shiori scoffed, "Have you forgotten that my Floral Knight Ivy can negate your attack." The plant warrior vine like hair once more burrowed into the earth to block Aki's attack.

Just then a small smile spread across Aki's face, "Your quite quick to assume things Shiori, I was actually waiting for this. Now I play my face down card Chivalry, with this I can negate your Ivy's special ability and destroy it."

Chivalry  
><span>Type: Counter Trap<span>  
>Activate only during the Battle Phase, when the effect of an opponent's Effect Monster is activated. Negate the activation and destroy that card.<p>

A knight clad in gleaming armor appeared on the field which then proceeded to cleave Shori's Ivy in two, cancelling its effect.

"Now with your Ivy gone my monster can proceed with its attack." Aki said, her monster using its flames to reduce Shiori's plant knight to ashes (FKR 2300→1900 FKV 1800→1200).

"How's that Shiori, with your Ivy gone you can't block me anymore and with your Bluebell gone your monsters lose their power boost." Aki said in a firm tone, "I set one more card face down, turn end."

"My turn then." Shiori said as she drew her newest card, "I play my Floral Revival spell."

Floral Revival  
><span>Type: Equip Spell<span>  
>Select a monster with "Floral Knight" in its title from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Defence Position, and equip it with this card. The Selected monsters ATK and DEF are 0. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.<p>

"With this I can bring my Ivy back from the grave meaning I can block your attacks." Ivy said as her creature began to reappear.

"I don't think so." Aki announced, "I activate my trap card, Pollinosis."

Pollinosis  
><span>Type: Counter Trap<span>  
>Tribute 1 Plant-Type monster. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, or the Normal or Special Summon of a monster, and destroy that card.<p>

"By releasing a monster I can negate the activation of a spell or trap or the summon or special summon of a monster." Aki explained, "So I release Seed of Flames to negate your spell card." Aki's monster then burst into flames which also consumed Shiori's spell.

"So what, you may have stopped me from resurrecting Ivy but now you've left yourself wide open." Shiori told our heroine, "By attacking with both my monsters I will wipe out your remaining lifepoints."

"Again you are quick to assume things." Aki retorted, "When Seed of Flames is sent to the graveyard by card effect it summons a Seed Token to your field and in return I can special summon a level 4 plant type monster from my graveyard, so Gigantic Cephalotus returns from my grave."

The carnivorous lotus reappeared as a monster similar to Seed of Flames appeared on Shiori's field.

"It's still not enough; your monster is still weaker than my Rose." Shiori pointed out.

"Then it's a good thing I also have this." Aki said pointing to her remaining face down card which then rose up, "The trap Overline Doom. For the next two of my turns all plant type monsters gain 1000 attack points if their brought back from the graveyard."

Overline Doom  
><span>Type: Continuous Trap<span>  
>All Plant-Type monsters Special Summoned from the Graveyard to your side of the field while this card is face-up on the field gain 1000 ATK. Destroy this card during your 2nd End Phase after activation.<p>

A red aura appeared around Aki's monster which gave out a cry as its attack points rose (GC 1750→2750). _'Damnit.'_ Shiori inwardly cursed, "I summon Floral Knight Clover in defence mode."

Floral Knight Clover  
><span>ATK: 300DEF: 2300/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Once per turn add one Spell Card from your Graveyard to your Hand. You skip your Battle Phase on the turn you use this Effect. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

"I switch Violet into defence mode and end my turn."

Aki drew her new card. "I play the spell Spellbook Inside the Pot, with this we both draw 3 cards."

Spellbook Inside the Pot  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Both players draw 3 cards.<p>

Both duelists drew their new cards. Just then Aki's eyes widening at what she'd drawn, _'These monsters…'_ "I return Gigantic Cephalotus to my hand and special summon this monster…Fallen Angel of Roses…"

The carnivorous lotus vanished and in its place appeared a female looking monster with dull grey skin and dull blue hair. In one hand was a whip with thorns attached to it and a pair of wings sprouted from her back which were covered in what looked like dull purple leaves.

Fallen Angel of Roses  
><span>ATK: 2400DEF: 1300/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
>You can return 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control to the hand, except "Fallen Angel of Roses", and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.<p>

"What are you doing, that monster is far too strong for you to summon without tribute." Shiori told our heroine.

"That would be true however by retuning a plant monster to my hand I can special summon Fallen Angel Rose from my hand." Aki retorted, "Now I resummon Gigantic Cephalotus." The plant monster reappeared on the field.

"However it won't be sticking around for long as I now release Gigantic Cephalotus to special summon Queen Angel of Roses."

Queen Angel of Roses  
><span>ATK: 2400DEF: 1300/Level: 7/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Effect  
>You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Plant-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with the lowest ATK.<p>

Once again Gigantic Cephalotus vanished from the field and in its place appeared a monster with long curled blond hair clad in an outfit similar to the one Aki had worn when she first met Yusei which also included a large skirt which looked like red and gold flower petals, like her counterpart she had a large pair of wings covered in flower petals that were crimson red and a sword in her hand.

"Take a good look Shiori." Aki told her opponent, "The Rose Angels are two of the strongest monsters in my deck. Now Queen Angel, attack Floral Knight Rose. Rose Trimmer…." The rose angel rushed towards Rose and sliced the enemy monster in two with her sword [SLP: 2200].

"Now Fallen Angel of Roses, attack Floral Knight Violet. Rose Punisher…" the other rose angel lashed out with her whip and shattered Shiori's monster.

"With that we move into my end phase and Queen Angel's ability activates." Aki announced, "She can now destroy the weakest monster on the field." A flurry of rose petals were released from Rose Queen's wing which wrapped around the Seed Token which was instantly destroyed. "Turn end." Aki said.

* * *

><p>Back with Yusei and Kaixa the two had been listening in on the duel between Aki and Shiori. Yusei looked over at Kaixa, a small smile on his face. "Seems that your partner is having a little trouble. You should have known better then to underestimate Aki." Our hero told his opponent.<p>

Kaixa said nothing, he merely glared at Yusei with a look of frustration on his face, _'Damnit Shiori, what are you doing down there…'_

"As for me, it's my turn." Yusei said as he drew a new card, he then took a card from his hand and slipped it into his graveyard slot. "I summon the Tuner monster Quickdraw Synchron."

Quickdraw Synchron  
><span>ATK: 700DEF: 1400/Level: 5/Attribute: Water/Type: Machine/Tuner  
>You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner Monster.<p>

Another squat monster, this one sporting a cowboy look with a brown hat on its head tattered red cloak on its back and a pair of holsters on its waist, its chest covered by a piece of blue metal with three lights on it that gave the impression of a poncho.

"Next because a Tuner monster is on my field Quilbolt Hedgehog is summoned from my graveyard.

Quilbolt Hedgehog  
><span>ATK: 800DEF: 800/Level: 2/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
>If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.<p>

A rodent with screws sticking out of its back appeared on the field in a small burst of light. "Now I tune my level 2 Musket Warrior with my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron." Quickdraw Synchron transformed into five glowing rings whilst Musket Warrior transformed into two glowing orbs.

_"Clustering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"_

Junk Berserker  
><span>ATK: 2700DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
>"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>You can remove from play 1 "Junk" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses ATK equal to the removed monster's ATK. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, destroy the monster with this card's effect without applying damage calculation.

A large demon with large wings clad in red and yellow armor wielding a axe/halberd appeared, letting out an anguished howl as it did.

"Now I use Berserker's ability, by removing a Junk monster in graveyard from play I can reduce at attack points of one of your monsters by same amount as the monster I removed."

"So you're going to weaken my Magical Android with your monsters effect?" Kaixa said in a mirthless tone.

"You catch on quick." Yusei replied as Junk Synchron slid out of his graveyard, (MA 2300→1100). "Junk Berserker, attack Magical Android." With a roar Berserker raised its weapon and sliced Magical Android in two [KLP: 100].

"I set one card face down, turn end." Yusei declared and a brown backed card appeared on the field.

* * *

><p>Back on the lower field Shiori was drawing her new card. <em>'This isn't good, if I don't draw something that can prevent those knights from attacking then Izayoi will wipe me out next turn.'<em> She looked at what she'd picked up, _'That'll work.'_ "I play the spell card Battle Lock Down."

Battle Lock Down  
><span>Type: Continuous Spell<span>  
>Choose one Face Up monster on the field, all monster with ATK equal to the selected monster cannot attack. If the selected monster is removed from the field destroy this card.<p>

A glowing energy emerged from Shiori's card which wrapped itself around Queen Angel of Roses before spreading to Fallen Angel. "What, what's this?" Aki exclaimed.

Shiori chuckled, "I take it you're not familiar with this card. With this I've shut down both your monsters, now all cards with 2400 attack points can't attack." Shiori replied. "Now I summon Floral Knight Buttercup in defence mode."

Floral Knight Buttercup  
><span>ATK: 1300DEF: 600/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
>Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or Card effect. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

An armored plant woman with a yellow flower growing from the top of her head appeared. "Turn end."

A frown decorated Aki's face, just one turn ago she'd been able to summon two of her best monsters and now they were no good to her. She had to draw a monster with more than 2400 attack points if she was going to get Black Rose Dragon back.

Placing her fingers on top of her deck she slowly slipped the top card off the top and turned it around to see what she'd drawn. "I release both my Rose Angels to summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias."

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias  
><span>ATK: 2800DEF: 2600/Level: 8/Attribute: Wind/Type: Plant/Effect  
>You can Tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster you control to negate the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect that targets a card(s) on the field and destroy it.<p>

Both of Aki's bound monsters vanished in a small burst of light, Shiori's spell card shattering as they did. The ground shook and a large plant with a dark pink flower atop with a grew out of the earth, the flower opened up revealing the upper torso of a woman with green leaf life hair and a similar flower growing out the top of her head.

"Tytannical Princess, take out her monster…" Aki ordered, Tytannical Princess released a blizzard of leaves from its head which sliced Shiori's monster to pieces. "Turn end." Aki announced.

Shiori drew a new card seemingly unfazed about her current situation; a chuckle passed the Arcadia members lips. _'I believe I've played around with Izayoi long enough.'_ "I summon Floral Knight Snowdrop."

Floral Knight Snowdrop  
><span>ATK: 300DEF: 600/Level: 1/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Tuner  
>When this card is Summoned select one Face Up monster on your Opponent's Field. Special Summon as many "Floral Knight" monsters from Graveyard whose total Level is Equal or Less to the Level of the Selected Monster. The ATK and DEF of Monsters by this effect is 0 and their Abilities are Negated. When this card is in the graveyard it is treated as a Plant Type monster.<p>

Another plant woman, this one with a white flower growing out of her head appeared.

"Now I use Snowdrops ability, I select one monster on your field and in return I can special summon as many monster from my graveyard as long as their combined level is equal of your monster." Shiori announced, "Your Princess is level 7 so I can summon up to seven stars worth of monsters, lets welcome back Floral Knight Bluebell." In a small burst of energy Shiori's two plant like warrior reappeared.

"Now I will tune my level 1 Floral Knight Snowdrop with my level 4 Floral Knight Buttercup and my level 2 Floral Bluebell…" Snowdrop transformed into a single glowing ring whilst both Buttercup and Bluebell transformed into three glowing orbs.

_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _

Black Rose Dragon  
><span>ATK: 2400DEF: 1800/Level: 7/Attribute: Fire/Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position, and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase.

With a mighty roar the great black and red dragon appeared, the petal like wings releasing a great burst of wind as they stretched outwards.

Aki looked on in shock and horror at the sight, not for one had she ever thought that she would have to fight her own dragon,_'Black Rose …'_ All the while Shiori was cackling like a mad woman.

* * *

><p>Yusei glanced over to the duel that was going on below him; a frown appeared on his face, "Black Rose Dragon…"<p>

* * *

><p>AN Ok, this is going to take some explaining. To those of you who've read this before sorry that this isn't a continuation of the my original chapter.<p>

To be honest this is something I've been of doing for a while, as a whole the original chapter is 15,675 words long which might be a bit much to read in one go, when I posted it on DA I had to split it up into three chapters just so I could upload it but doing so I think made it a little easier to read.

Plus doing this lets me go back and fix a few little things so I figured just go a head and do it.

So yeah, see you in a few minutes when I upload the final part of this story. See you then.


	3. Bloom Rose Queen

AN  
>"Blah"- Normal Speech<br>_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

><p>Yugioh 5D's<em><br>Bloom Rose Queen_

Back on the field Aki's look of shock twisted into one of anger, her hands clenched into fists so tight her nails were digging into the skin of her palms, "Shiori, you bitch, how could you?"

"How could I not." Shiori replied, "After all this monster symbolises everything that you are, the one you used to terrorise the people of this city. The one whom gave you the title Black Rose Witch. What better monster to use to act as my weapon of revenge, the monster that made you will now be the one to annihilate you."

"I wouldn't plan on your victory yet Shiori, seems to me that there's two flaws in your plan." Aki told the dark haired woman, she rolled up her sleeve and presented her Signer mark, "First Black Rose Dragon only has one mistress, we are connected to one another in ways that you could never comprehend. Even if you do have her card she will never obey you. Second Black Rose only has 2400 attack points whilst my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias has 2800, even if Black Rose did listen to you and attacked you'd only end hurting yourself have leaving you exposed."

Shiori chuckled, "You seem so sure of yourself Izayoi-chan. Your dragon is just an image on a piece of paper; it has no will or mind of its own. It only exists to do my bidding. And as for the difference in strength it's a good thing I have this." She selected one of the remaining cards from her hand and slipped it into one of her spell/trap slots. "I play the equip spell Cyber Rose Armor…"

Cyber Rose Armor  
><span>Type: Equip Spell<span>  
>Increase the ATK by 800 points. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.<p>

In a flash several pieces of dark armor appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to Black Rose Dragon Chest plate with several wires extending from it up to a collar that had spikes protruding from it, both the chest plate and the collar had a crystal attached to the front of them. The final piece was a helmet that covered most of Black Roses head leaving only her bottom jaw exposed; two holes were cut out of it and covered by red lenses (BRD 2400→3200).

"What have you done to my dragon?" Aki demanded, horrified at the sight.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I'd be more worried at what I'm going to do to you." Shiori told her, "Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare…"

The crystal on the chest plate and collar began glowing and the lenses that covered Black Roses eyes flashed, with a cry the mighty creature released a burst of dark flames from its jaws mixed in with roses petals. The attack struck Aki's monster causing it to let out a cry of agony before it was destroyed [ALP: 1650].

* * *

><p>"AKI!" Yusei cried as he watched as events down below played out.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then the excess energy from Black Roses attack struck Aki in the chest, knocking the magenta haired girl to the ground.<p>

"How'd you like that Izayoi, how'd you like a taste of your own dragons wrath." Shiori said in a cruelly smug sounding tone, "Well I suppose I should say 'my dragon' as it is mine now. Turn end."

Aki groaned as she got back to her feet, it was then she heard a sound that seemed to echo in her mind, the sound of a drop of water hitting something solid. Ensure she looked around to locate the source of the noise when her gazed fell upon Black Rose Dragon, a small stream of water dripped down from under the helmet and dripping to the ground.

_'Aki… Aki… Aki…help me…'_

Aki's eyes widened, she remembered hearing that voice in her dream, _'Black Rose, she's…crying…'_ Seeing this steeled Aki's resolve, _'Shiori, you bitch…'_

Aki then drew her new card. _'This card…'_ she though as she saw what it was, she then began thinking about what she could do now to get out of the situation she was currently in, however it didn't seem like she could do anything right now, _'Damn…I'll have to hope that it lasts long enough till I can make a comeback…'_

"I summon the Tuner monster Grow-Up Bulb." Placing the card on the plate a seed like monster with a single eye and a plant sprouting from it appeared on the field.

Grow-Up Bulb  
><span>ATK: 100DEF: 100/Level: 1/Attribute: Earth/Type: Plant/Tuner  
>You can sent the top card on your Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon this cad from the Graveyard. Each player can only use the effect of "Grow-Up Bulb" once per duel.<p>

"And now that a Plant-Type Tuner monster has been summoned, Dark Verger returns from my grave." The dark green plant with eyes on its leaves reappeared on the field. "Now I tune my level 1 Grow-Up Bulb with my level 2 Dark Verger." Grow-Up Bulb transformed into a single glowing ring whilst Dark Verger transformed into two glowing orbs.

_"Upon throne of great majesty sits sacred ruler of royal flowers, passing judgment upon the world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Queen!"_

Black Rose Queen  
><span>ATK: 1100DEF: 400/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Sychro/Effect  
>1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>If a card on your field is declared an attack target by your opponent whilst this card is face up on the field, remove from play 1 Plant-Type Monster from your Graveyard to negate your opponents attack.

A woman similar to Witch of Black Roses, however this one had straight hair, clad in a long elegant crimson red dress with a white clad over the top bearing the image of two black roses, one on her chest whilst the other was below her waist, with a black sash tied around her waist. Her regal appearance was topped off with a three point crown atop her head. "Turn end."

* * *

><p>Yusei was still staring out of the window, wondering just what Aki was planning to do. Just then a cruel sounding chuckle was heard, turning round he glared at Kaixa. "You two are sick." He told the bald headed man.<p>

"Sticks and stones Fudo, now it my turn." Kaixa said as he drew and new card and added it to his hand, "I play the spell card Monster Reborn."

Monster Reborn  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field.<p>

"Wait, Monster Reborn? I thought that card was banned." Yusei exclaimed.

"Too bad for you it just came off the banned list; it's 100% legal again." Kaixa replied, "And with it I can bring Mechanical Android back from the graveyard." The woman carrying the strange looking weaponry reappeared on the field. "Next I will play the spell card Polymerization."

Polymerization  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.<p>

"With this I can combine two or more of my monsters into a more powerful creature." The bald man told our hero, "I fuse my Magical Android and Psychic Snail to create… Ultimate Axon Kicker."

A vortex appeared behind Kaixa's two monsters, sucking them inside. From it emerged a large monster, the upper part of its body was that of Thought Ruler Archfiend whilst its lower half was dark green with dark red stripes and wings on its waist.

Ultimate Axon Kicker  
><span>ATK: 2900DEF: 1700/Level: 10/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Fusion/Effect  
>1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster.<br>This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

Yusei stared up at the large monster, he'd heard of this monster but this was the first time he'd ever actually seen it since players that used fusion monsters were pretty rare nowadays since everyone preferred the use of synchro monsters instead.

"Impressive isn't it." Kaixa said, "Now Axon Kicker, wipe out Junk Berserker. Mental Stream Bust…" With a cry the giant monster released burst of psychic energy Yusei's monster decimating it, [YLP: 3100], the force of the shockwave also threw Yusei into the glass of observation booth causing it to crack.

"Seems that our battle is about to come to a premature end Yusei." Kaixa said in an amused tone, "Kicker, send Yusei to his death."

The monster increased the intensity of its attack causing the glass wall behind Yusei to shatter and sending him hurtling through it.

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering caught Aki and Shiori's attention, looking up they were met with the sight of Yusei being forced through it before he began plummeting towards the ground.<p>

"YUSEI!" Aki cried and dashed over and used her body to break her dark haired friends fall. "Yusei, are you ok?" Aki asked, wincing slightly. "Yeah, thanks to you." Yusei asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Aki replied.

"My mark told me you were in trouble; I came just in case you need my help." Yusei said as he got to his feet, he then pulled Aki back to hers, "Now you."

"I came to get my Black Rose back." Aki informed him.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Yusei said.

Just then the doors of the room opened and Kaixa walked in, "So you're alive." He said upon seeing Yusei as he walked over to Shiori's side.

"That's all you have to say, you were supposed to keep anyone from interfering with my duel with Izayoi." Shiori said in annoyance, "Tsk, I should have known I couldn't rely on you for anything."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was doing just fine thank you very much." Kaixa retorted, "Besides I see you still haven't finished with Izayoi-chan yet."

Shiori threw her partner a dirty look before letting out a grunt of frustration.

"Excuse me, unless I'm mistaken there still a duel going on here and it's my turn, draw." Yusei announced as he drew his next card, "I play a spell card, Synchro Inheritance."

Synchro Inheritance  
><span>Type: Basic Spell<span>  
>All players who have at least 1 Synchro Monster in their Draw 2 cards from their Decks.<p>

"This card allows us all to draw two cards from our decks as long as we have at least 1 Synchro monster in our graveyards." Yusei explained, "Since I have Junk Destroyer in my graveyard I draw."

"I have Queen of Thorns in my graveyard, so I draw." Aki announced.

"My graveyard contains Magical Android, so I draw." Kaixa announced.

"I have no Synchro monster in my graveyard, so I pass." Shiori said.

Yusei Aki and Kaixa drew their extra cards. Yusei looked at the cards he'd picked up, a plan forming in his mind. "I activate my trap card, Synchro Soul."

Synchro Soul  
><span>Type: Basic Trap<span>  
>If a Synchro Monster on your Field was destroyed on the previous turn, pay 1000 Lifepoints to Special Summon one of the monsters used as Synchro material ro Summon it from the Graveyard.<p>

"Since my Junk Destroyer was destroyed on the last turn, by paying 1000 lifepoints I can summon Musket Warrior from my graveyard." Yuesi said in a firm tone as his red clad soldier reappeared [YLP: 2100], "Next I summon the Tuner monster Deep Synchron."

Deep Synchron  
><span>ATK: 200DEF: 300/Level: 2 Attribute: Water/Type: Machine/Tuner  
>Once per turn discard the card on the top of your deck to the graveyard to increase this monsters ATK and DEF by 100 and its level by 1.<p>

An orb like monster clad in diving equipment, a breathing mask attached to a pair of air tanks attached to its back, a set of flippers and goggles, as well as a small harpoon in one hand and a net in the other.

_'All of Yusei's monsters are level 2, meaning he can summon a level 6 monster.'_ Aki thought, _'But to my knowledge there aren't any level 6 monsters stronger then Black Rose or Axon Kicker.'_

"I use my monsters special ability." Yusei announced, "By discarding the top card on my deck, I can raise Deep Synchron's strength."

"Go ahead like it matters, since your puny monster only has 200 attack points. My Axon Kicker can destroy it with ease no matter what you do to power it up." Kaixa said in a snide tone.

"You might want to pay attention." Yusei said as he slipped the top card on his deck into his graveyard slot, "Deep Synchron's ability raised its attack and defence points by 100 and its level by 1." (DS 200/300 Lv 2→300/400 Lv 3)

"What!" Shiori exclaimed.

_'That means Yusei can now summon a level 7 monster.'_ Aki thought.

"I tune my level 3 Deep Synchron with my level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog and level 2 Musket Warrior." Deep Synchron's body transformed into three glowing rings whilst Musket Warrior and Quilbolt both transformed into two glowing orbs.

_"Clustering dreams surge like waves that crash upon the shore! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Deep Warrior!"_

Deep Warrior  
><span>ATK: 2200DEF: 1700/Level: 7/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
>"Deep Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>Once per turn select 1 monster with "Warrior" in its title from your graveyard and equip it to this card. Raise the ATK of this card by the level of the equipped "Warrior" monster x300 as well as use any special abilities the equipped monsters may have. The Equipped Monster is returned to the Garveyard during your End Phase.

There was a flash of light and a human like monster clad in a black wet suit appeared, long green hair flowing from the back of its head. It still had the breathing mask, tanks, goggles and flippers from Deep Synchron but this monster also bore an armored chest plate and shoulder pads and on both of its hands was glove made of chainmail, one held a fishermans net and a harpoon gun in the other.

"Wait, that's it. You went through all that trouble to summon a monster that only has 2200 attack points." Shiori said in amusement, "Hate to break this to you Yusei, but that monster is too weak to take on my dragon or Kaixa's Kicker."

"Well then it's a good thing I can use Deep Warriors ability." Yusei replied, "Once per turn Deep Warrior can plunder my graveyard and equip a monster to itself as long as it has "Warrior" in its name, my warrior gains attack points equal to the equipped monsters level x300. Deep Warrior, Deep Salvage…"

A card shot out of Yusei's graveyard which Deep Warrior caught in its net, reeling it in the card was revealed to be Musket Warrior. "Musket Warrior is a level 2 monster, so my Deep Warrior gains 600 attack points." (DW 2200→2800).

"Nifty trick Yusei, but your monster is still too weak." Kaixa commented.

"Before you start celebrating there is one other thing I should mention, Deep Warrior also gains the special abilities of the monster equipped to him." Yusei said, "Since he's equipped with Musket Warrior, Deep Warrior can now attack directly. Deep Warrior, Deep Plunder…"

Raising its weapon Deep Warrior fired its harpoon which pierced Kaixa's chest, causing him to cry out as he was knocked to the ground and his life points hit zero [KLP: 0].

"I move to my end phase and Deep Warrior's effect returns Musket Warrior to my graveyard but not before he switches to defence mode." Yusei said as his monster switched position (DW 2800→2200), "I set one card face down, turn end."

"Kaixa, you are useless. Do I have to do everything myself." Shiori spat at her partner, she then drew her next card, _'Ok Shiori relax, you still have the upper hand. Black Rose is the strongest monster on the field meaning you can wipe out either of these peons monsters in one attack. All the same I better deal with Yusei's monster before he can use its effect again.'_

Just then a card slid of Shiori's graveyard. "I use Black Rose Dragon's ability, once per turn by removing a plant type monster in my grave from play I can switch 1 defensive monster to attack mode and reduce its attack power to 0."

"But you don't have any plant type monsters, the Floral Knights are all warriors." Aki retorted.

"Poor little Izayoi-chan, or didn't you know that when they're in the graveyard Floral Knights count as plant type monsters." Shiori chuckled, "By removing Ivy from play, I switch Deep Warrior to attack mode and reduce its attack points to 0."

A ghostly image of Ivy appeared on the field which was instantly devoured by Black Rose Dragon.

"What the…" Yusei exclaimed as his monster switched positions and its power dropped (DW 2200→0).

"Now Black Rose, annihilate Deep Warrior. Black Rose Flare..." Shiori commanded, the crystal on the chest plate and collar began glowing and the lenses that covered Black Roses eyes flashed before launching its signature attack on Yusei's monster.

"I use Black Rose Queen's ability." Aki announced, "I remove a plant type monster in my graveyard to negate your attack." A card slid out of Aki's graveyard and dozens of dark red rose petals appeared and swirled around Deep Warrior, protecting it from the dragons attack.

"Aki…" Yusei said, a look of shock and awe on his face, he then looked over at Aki who offered him a small smile. The look of surprise on the dark haired duelists face returned to its more typical stoic and focus look.

"Trap card open, Synchro Mirror." He announced, "When an opponent's Synchro monster attack I can use this to summon a Mirror Token to my field, the token monster is then treated as the monster that just attacked."

Synchro Mirror  
><span>Type: Counter Trap<span>  
>Activate if an Opponent's Synchro Monster attacks. Special Summon 1 "Mirror Token" (?-Type?/Level?/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field. This Monster is treated as the Synchro Monster that attacked. This Monster is destroyed during the End Phase of your next turn.

Several shards appeared which came together like a piece of glass shattering in revers creating an image of Black Rose Dragon minus the armor created by Shiori equip spell.

A scowl formed on Shiori's face as her gaze then shifted to her hand new card and then to her Cyber Rose Armor card, _'Magic Cylinders, that'll do nicely. Even if either of these two are able to summon a stronger monster this card will be able deal with them, not to mention Cyber Rose has a rather nasty little side effect.'_"I set one card face down, turn end."

Aki stared up at the token that bore the image of her dragon before looking down at her deck, she knew that the next card she drew could decide the outcome of the duel, _'But what if it's the wrong card, what will Yusei think if I screw up and could I ever look him in face again knowing that I did.'_

"Aki." Hearing her name Aki looked over at Yusei, the dark haired duelist gave her a nod. Seeing this calmed the warring thoughts inside Aki's head, placing the pointer and index fingers on top of her deck she prepared to draw her next card, as she did the mark on her arm began to glow.

_'What the…'_ Looking over she noticed that the mark on Yusei's arm was also glowing as well.

The two were not alone the marks of their friends and fellow Signers also glowed, Crow who was patrolling the streets of Neo Domino, Rua and Ruka who were in their luxurious apartment in the area known as 'Tops' and on a road in a far off country was Jack. At that moment the marks of all the Signers vanished and the complete symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared on the magenta haired duelists back.

"Whaa…what the hell is this?" Shiori managed to gasp out as crimson energy wrapped itself around Aki.

Recovering from his initial shock a smile formed on Yusei's lips. "Aki, go for it." He called out.

A sense of power and strength flowing though her Aki slipped the top card off her deck, her eyes widening in amazement at what she'd drawn. "I summon the Tuner monster Black Rose Guardian…" Aki cried out and a monster who looked like a female Twilight Rose Knight minus the armor appeared, atop her head was shoulder length purple hair clad in a black leather with chainmail over the top, around her waist is a short white skirt and has black boots on her feet wielding a very large rectangular shied sporting the same rose symbol that Queen did as well as short sword.

Black Rose Guardian  
><span>ATK: 300DEF: 100/Level: 1/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Tuner  
>If 1 or more cards are removed from play due to the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster effect Special Summon this card from your hand or graveyard.<p>

(AN Insert Clear Mind here)

"I tune my level 1 Black Rose Guardian with my level 3 Black Rose Queen and the level 7 Black Rose Dragon…" Black Rose Guardian's body became transparent and transformed into dozens of rose petals which formed a large ring, both Black Rose Queen and the Mirror Token baring Black Rose Dragon's image both raced towards the ring.

Both monsters bodies became transparent however whilst Queen transformed into three glowing orbs the outline of the dragon's remained, it orbs contained within, three in each wing and one inside its head. Black Rose opened its jaws and devoured Queen's level orbs before entering the flowery ring.

_"Souls of sacred ruler and divine dragon entwine, let the perfect flower bloom and cast radiance upon an imperfect world, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Bloom now, Rose Queen Dragon!"_

There was a burst of light and when it died a new appeared, the blank card in Aki's hand also gaining an image and lettering which she instantly placed in one of her monster zones. Its dark crimson body was similar to that of Stardust, however retained the shape of Black Roses head as well as the twin thorn covered tails, a band of gold adorning its wrists.

Around its neck is a golden choker and as well as a strap of gold that wrapped around its neck and curves down and rests upon its chest, both of has a plate attached to them that bared the black rose symbol. Attached to its wings are hundreds of rose petals and more flowed from the top of its head runs down its black like a ponytail. A sharp and deadly looking tusk protruded from the dragon's head on either side of its mouth and finally atop its forehead were three large petals that rose up resembling Black Rose Queens three point crown.

Rose Queen Dragon  
><span>ATK: 3200DEF: 2400/Level: 11/Attribute: Fire/Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
>1 Tuner Monster + Black Rose Dragon + 1 Synchro Monster<br>This card gains 100 ATK for each Plant Type Monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can remove from play up to 5 Plant type monsters from your graveyard, destroy the same number of cards on the field as the number of cards removed by this effect. When your opponent's monster declares an attack you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by this effect.

Aki stared up at the creature; the dragon both beautiful and terrible filled her with a sense of almost childlike sense of awe and amazement. Just then Shiori began chuckling.

"Is that it, this is your big play. Hate to break this to you Izayoi-chan but both our monster currently have the same attack points." The purple haired duelist said nonchalantly, "Next turn all I have to do is use Black Roses effect and I can reduce its attack points to 0."

"You seem confident there's going to be a next Shiori." Aki replied, "Rose Queen's ability raises her attack points by 100 for each plant monster in my graveyard." (RQD 3200→4200)

_'Doesn't matter, I can just use my trap to reflect all the damage I take back to you Izayoi.'_ Shiori thought un-phased by what Aki had told her, _'Go ahead Izayoi-chan, be wiped out by your own attack or destroy your precious dragon and feel Cyber Rose Armor's sting.'_

"I use Rose Queen Dragon's special ability, I banish all three of my Evil Thorns in my graveyard, Rose Queen can then destroy the same number of cards on the field." Aki announced as three cards slid out of her graveyard (RQD 4200→3900), "First I'll destroy your face down card." With a cry dozen of petals were released from Rose Queens wings were released, creating a swirling mass the encircled Shiori's trap and shattered it.

"Damnit, my trap…" Shiori cursed. "Next I destroy that vile equip spell of yours." More petals were released, this time destroying Shiori's spell, the armor vanishing from Black Roses body.

_'Argh, and because she destroyed my spell instead of the equipped monster she won't receive the damage.'_ Shiori thought, a look of irritation, _'Ok calm down, she'll obviously go for my field spell next since she won't destroy Black Rose all I need to do is survive until next turn and I can finish her off.'_

"I use Rose Queen's ability one more time to destroy Black Rose Dragon." Aki said which caught Shiori completely off guard.

"What!" Shiori exclaimed, "You're choosing to destroy your own dragon?"

"That's right; I am prepared to do what I must. I will not allow my precious monster to remain on your field any longer then necessary, even if that means destroying her." Aki stated firmly, "Rose Queen Dragon, destroy Black Rose Dragon…"

More petals were released from the crimson dragon's wings which swirled black rose who let out a cry before it shattered into particles.

"This is the end Shiori." Aki said, "Rose Queen Dragon, Royal Rose Bust…" Dark red energy began collecting in Rose Queen's mouth which it fired at Shiori, the force of the attack sending her to the attack [SLP: 0].

The holograms depicting their surroundings and the two remaining monsters vanished leaving the four duelists standing, of lying on the floor, of the room. "It's over Shiori. I beat you now give me my dragon." Aki stated.

Shiori glared at Aki, her features twisted into a look of pure hate. "Shiori, we had a deal." Aki added, "Now give me my card back." She then began advancing on her defeated opponent.

"Don't come any closer." Shiori snapped, she removed Black Roses card from her graveyard and held it in a threatening manner, "You'll get nothing from me Izayoi, nothing."

"But we had a deal." Aki retorted.

"And you're a fool if you think I'm just going to hand over something that can make you do whatever I want." Shiori said coolly as held the card in a manner that she was going to rip it in two. "This isn't over Izayoi, I will make you pay for what happened to Divine. I will make you suffer for his death."

"Shiori, let's get the hell out of here." Kaixa called out.

He and Shiori were about to make a break for the door when several black canisters sailed through the broken glass of the observation booth and hit the ground and began hissing as a cloud of smoke and gas was released into the air.

"What the hell?" Aki exclaimed.

"That's tear gas." Yusei replied before covering his mouth and nose and closing his eyes, Aki doing the same. Seconds later a dozen men clad in security gear wearing gas masks and wielding guns burst into the room via the doors and the broken window.

"Everyone on the ground now!" One of the men cried, "Get on the ground and put your hands on your heads."

Seeing as they had little choice the four duelists got down on their knees, several security officers ran over and secured them with zip cuffs. An officer grabbed Yusei and Aki and escorted the two of them.

"Well well, Yusei. Why I am not surprised to you in the middle of this." The officer said in an amused tone. Taking hold of his mask revealing the oh so familiar features of Ushio whilst the one escorting Aki revealed himself to be Crow.

"Ushio, Crow." Yusei managed to cough out.

"Yeah, it's us." The security officer replied. The foursome headed for the elevator and made their way out of the building.

Several minutes later just about everyone involved in the raid were outside, whilst a small group was still inside combing the building for anyone else. Yusei and Aki, both of whom had a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, had been freed from their restraints and had more or less recovered from the effects of the teargas.

"So what went down here?" Ushio asked.

"Shiori and Kaixa, there members of the Arcadia Movement. Or at least what's left of them." Aki informed the two officers.

"They're also the ones who attacked Aki a few nights ago." Yusei added.

"Arcadia huh, thought we'd seen the last of them after the whole Dark Signer thing." Ushio said.

"So did I, but Shiori said there are still agents of theirs out there." Aki informed him.

"Hopefully we'll be able to get some info out of these two about where any other Arcadia members are." Crow said in a hopeful tone, "Once we have that information we can track them down and finally bring Arcadia to an end."

Just then some commotion was heard and looking round they saw several officers crowding around someone who was no doubt were trying to get through. "What's that all about?" Crow wondered aloud.

One of the officers walked up to Ushio and saluted. "Sir, we have a civilian claiming to be Izayoi's mother trying to get through the perimeter." The officer said. "Momma." Aki said in a surprised tone.

"Mrs Izayoi, what's she doing here?" Ushio said.

"She says she's here to pick up her daughter sir, I've told her that this area's restricted but she won't listen." The officer reported.

"It's ok guys, I called her and let her know Aki was down here." Crow said.

"Good thinking Crow." Yusei told his friend.

"It's ok, let her threw." Ushio told the officer who saluted and headed back the way he came.

A few minutes later Setsuko came running towards her daughter who she embraced. "Aki, what were you thinking sneaking out of the house like that? Do you know just how worried I was?" Setsuko said as she held her daughter to her chest.

"Momma." Aki said as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "I'm sorry momma; I didn't mean to make you worry."

Setsuko released her daughter and took a step back so she could look in the face. "It's ok Aki, I'm juts relived your safe." Setsuko told her, "Just please don't do anything like that again."

"It doesn't matter anyway; even after all I did here I still failed to get my Black Rose Dragon back from Shiori." Aki said, her eyes averted to the ground and her tone sounding defeated.

"Oh I wouldn't know about that." Yusei said, he then reached into his jacket and pulled out a card and presented it to Aki whose eyes widened at what was printed on it.

"Black Rose Dragon." She gasped as she took it from her fellow Signer, "But…how…"

"Just before the cops burst in, I managed to snag it during the confusion." Yusei explained.

Staring at him Aki took out Rose Queen Dragon's card and held in beside Black Rose's, shifting her focus she gazed down upon the two dragon cards in her hand. "Yusei…I…How…"

"No worries. Friends help each other, right." Yusei said plainly.

There was a pause, Aki and Yusei staring at one another.

"OK, I believe that it's best that you and your daughter get on home Mrs Izayoi, she's had a trying few days." Ushio said breaking the silence, "Come on Crow, we still got some work to do here."

"Right." Crow said, the two Security officers then headed off.

"Guess I'll be heading off to." Yusei said he then began walking over to where he'd parked his D-Wheel, Aki watching his retreating back.

From her position Setsuko watched as her daughter stared after the dark haired man as he walked away, the look in her eyes telling to the two Izayoi women everything.

"Aki, go after him." Setsuko instructed her.

"Momma?" Aki replied in a confused tone.

"Go." Her mother told her. Aki shot her mother a look of before hurrying after Yusei.

"Yusei!" she cried out catching the blue clad duelist attention.

Looking round Yusei saw Aki standing there. "Aki?" he said.

"I just…I want to thank you for helping me out." Aki told him, "You knew I was in trouble and you came even through you didn't have to."

"You don't need to thank me, like I said 'Friends help each other' and you are my friend Aki." Yusei told her, "As for not needing to come to help you, you shouldn't ever think that. I would be by your side in an instant if you ever needed me, besides we make a pretty good team."

The last part was said with a small smile appearing on his face. "Y…yeah, we were."

Another awkward silence fell over the pair. "Look I know you said I don't need to thank you but…but I want to." Aki said, "I want to thank you, but I can't think of the words to do it."

Just then a thought occurred to Aki; shocking at first but decided to act upon quickly it before she could back out of it. Swallowing she approached Yusei and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Aki?" Yusei said in tone of confusion.

"Pleased Yusei let me do this. Let me express my gratitude." Aki told him as she leaned into towards his face and planted her lips on his cheeks. This action caught Yusei totally off guard, his features twisted into a look of dumbfoundednouss as he felt his breath catch in his throat.

After a few short seconds Aki withdrew her lips from Yusei's face and backed away, a light blush decorating her face, "Thank you Yusei."

She then turned on her heel and hurried over to where Setsuko was waiting for her, she then her to her car. All the while Yusei stared after the magenta haired girl and she and her mother left the area. Slowly he brought his hand up to the cheek that Aki had kissed, as he did his dumbfounded look vanished a small smile formed on his face.

_'Aki…'_ Turing on his heel Yusei headed to his D-Wheel and revved it into life, making a beeline for the cities many highways.

* * *

><p>AN And that's it, the third and final part of this little tale is done.<p>

As I said in the first chapter this takes place in the time gap between Z-One's defeat in episode 151 and the duel between Yusei and Jack that was spread across 152 153 and 154. I was always a little disappointed that 5D's didn't get its third season, even if it had been done in the style of GX season 4 which was shorter but had more of a contained story with a few fillers here and there as well as wrap up a few dangling plot and character threads, and that the series was cut short to make way for Zexal.

Not that I'm bashing Zexal, I thought it was a little weak at the start but once it got going really picked up and is pretty good especially now. Speaking of Zexal, with a new Yugioh show on the horizon I can't help but think history is repeating itself, some executives are telling the staff to wrap Zexal up ASAP so Arc-V can take its place.

Anywho I'm done, hope you all enjoyed the ride. Please post comments cos I really loving getting feed back off you guys.


End file.
